IRIS Season 1 Episode 12
Plot Summary NSS Oh Sung-shik informs Baek San that they failed in their mission to kill Kim Hyun-jun. Baek San thinks back a few hours earlier, when Choi Seung-hee informed him that Hyun-jun was alive. Baek San goes down to check the IT room and finds out that one of his special files is missing. Baek San orders Jin Sa-woo to keep a close eye on Seung-hee. Now that she knows that Hyun-jun is alive, she will do anything to find him. Seung-hee asks Hwang Tae Sung to inform her first about the list of locations where the traces of asbestos are found. Concerned about protocol, Tae Sung informs Sa-woo about this. Sa-woo orders Tae Sung to tell him first instead. Yang Mi-jung transfers all of the recent records of cases, in the South, over to Seung-hee to examine. Seung-hee notices a murder file with the Priest that she met with Hyun-jun a while back. Tae Sung completes the list of all the locations where the asbestos was found and gives them to Sa-woo. Sa-woo sends out agents to find the hideout of the terrorists. One agent finds it when he spots Oh Kwang-soo and Baek Kyung-hwa leaving the site. The agent informs Sa-woo. Sa-woo looks up the address of the list and deletes it. Seung-hee comes over and informs Sa-woo about the Priest's death. They go to the grave site to visit, not knowing that Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa are watching from the tree lines. Seung-hee is now more determined than ever to find Hyun-jun, but Sa-woo tries to tell her that if he is alive, he is working with the terrorists now. Seung-hee asks Yang Jung In to change her clearance level so that she can enter the IT room and look up the history in order to find out what Hyun-jun was looking for. But they are caught by Sa-woo and Sung-shik. Seung-hee is brought before Baek San. He suspends her. Park Sang Hyun confronts Jung In and Jung In explains everything about the situation to him. Sang Hyun meets privately with Seung-hee to discuss the situation. Seung-hee informs him that she told both Baek San and Sa-woo as well. Sang Hyun asks her to keep it a secret from everyone else. After a while, Seung-hee gets antsy and asks Oh Hyun-kyu if she can use his computer. She looks up the list of locations for the asbestos. She finds the location that Sa-woo had deleted earlier. Tae Sung finds it curious what is going on on Hyun-kyu's computer and finds the deleted location as well. He remembers the location being on the list and wonders why it was deleted. He informs Sang Hyun. To buy the North some time to build the bomb, Sa-woo sends the NSS teams out to search every one of the locations on the list except for the correct one. He receives a call from Sang Hyun informing him of the location that was deleted. Sa-woo calls Baek San in Pyeongyang to inform him that the North's hideout has been discovered. Sa-woo receives a call from Sang Hyun again informing him that Seung-hee is on her way to the last location. Blue House Baek San advises President Jo Myeong-Ho to cancel the summit meeting until the NSS can recover the detonation device. But the President refuses and continues with the schedule as planned. He sends Jung Hyung-joon and Baek San to Pyeongyang to discuss the details of the meeting. When they arrive, they find the North to be resistant. Baek San is secretly approached by a North Korean agent who drives him to meet with Young Ki-eun. Park Joong Kwon notices Baek San leave the hotel and informs Park Cheol-young. Baek San and Ki-eun have a drink while they discuss the nuke that the North is secretly building in the South. They begin to decide on the right day to detonate it. Kim Hyun-jun Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa barely escape the church with their lives when the NSS arrives to kill them. Now that everyone who knew his past life are dead, Hyun-jun's last chance to find answers lies with the man who saved him in Hungary. He goes to visit the Priests burial spot. Seon Hwa gives him some privacy until she sees Seung-hee and Sa-woo approaching. She warns Hyun-jun and the two of them hide in the woods. They set out, soon after. Hyun-jun finds a payphone and calls his mysterious savior to set up a meeting. They arrive at a meeting place where they are picked up by a van. They are blindfolded until they reach their destination: a private home. Seon Hwa is asked to wait while they bring Hyun-jun to meet the mysterious man. His finds the man lying in a hospital bed, Yoo Jung Hoon. Hyun-jun recognizes him as the man from the photo that he found in the church. He explains to Hyun-jun that he knew his parents and that he spent most of his life trying to find out the reason behind the conspiracy and all he found was IRIS. He explains that the reason that Baek San selected Hyun-jun was so that Hyun-jun could be used as bait to lure him out. Hyun-jun informs him that he has the IRIS list, but Jung Hoon informs him that it is not complete. He explains what the North Koreans stole the detonation device from NSS in order to activate a nuke to prevent the North-South summit from occurring. After they return to the North's hideout, more men arrive to assist with the mission. Suddenly Kang Do-chul, receives a call that the location has been discovered by the NSS. He orders everyone to start packing up. Kwang-soo finds Seung-hee snooping around outside and brings her in. Hyun-jun and Seung-hee lay eyes on each other. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Soldier Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon (First Full Appearance) * Woo Sang-jun as Priest Raphael (Body Only)